CORE C. Protein Engineering Core The purposed of this core is provide projects with purified wild type and engineered proteins needed for proposed experiments. Primarily this involves the generation of engineered myosin fragments. In addition, proteins will be through a combination of heterologous expression using either baculovirus/SF9 cells or E. coli and through the purification of proteins from rabbit tissues.